


Just a Day (Day 4: Constellation)

by Tinywriterfairy



Series: 00fftober prompts [2]
Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Stargazing, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinywriterfairy/pseuds/Tinywriterfairy
Summary: Just a little date for Ren and Kyoko
Relationships: Mogami Kyoko/Tsuruga Ren
Series: 00fftober prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614208
Kudos: 5





	Just a Day (Day 4: Constellation)

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of snippets I wrote for an event in October and never posted; this one is very short and sweet, but I hope you enjoy it~ I hope to expand it soon.

Kyoko settled back onto the picnic blanket. Ren had gone to the edge of the park to find snacks. She only allowed it because he hadn’t told her where they were going and now there wasn’t any food. Stars twinkled, blanketing what she could make out of the sky around the trees.

Ren dropped down beside her, offering popcorn. She took the bag but snuggled next to him. “What did you see in the stars when you were a kid?”

When he was Kuon. Ren tipped his head back to find one.

“That’s Cassiopeia.” Ren traced the constellation with a finger.

“Do you know the story?”

“No. Is it a good one?”

“I think so.”

He filled her in on the first of many stories.


End file.
